Sam the lonewolf part 2
by humphrey666
Summary: Last update to this story


**Sam the lonewolf part 2**

Part 2 is here also on I don't actually appear as a fox I am a black and blue tiger

Sam's pov

1 year later

It was happening right now holly was giving birth. She had just given birth to a orange boy he was perfect I held him he was light. After a few checks we took him home in a jaguar xkr he was very good holly fed him then we put him too bed then we went too bed ourselves we were going to have to buy a house at some point I will do that tomorrow.

The next day

I woke up at 5 to screaming he wanted feeding so I got holly up and said I will watch him as I have business work to do. I then grabbed my dell laptop and brought a mansion in gislingham I then brought 10 scania 94D 240 and 10 trailers with 9 drivers I will drive the best one I then went out I took him with me too my storage facility and got 10 prototype 3d flatscreens a lcd display phone BT fibre optic broadband I also got 10 sky + hd boxes a projector an apple Mac a Mountfield ride on lawn mower a Hitachi digger. Then I put it all in my trailer and drove to the new house with are kid I was at the house when I got a phone call from holly "were is he" "i have him by the way I have brought us a house there is 9 trucks with drivers outside load up as many as possible then take our credit card and buy everything that you want" "ok will do love you" "love you too" i then hung up. I then started un packing stuff I then decided I needed a decent sound system I got proper concert speakers fitted + sound proofing. Then I heard more trucks turning up i opened the backs they were all stuffed with stuff I hired 100 people to get the stuff in today.

Later that day

Everything is in now I paid everyone dropped the trucks off at ups then went home I decided to buy a new hq for my business I chose Roy humphreys I set up then went home. When I got home I went online and purchased a black and blue fox fursuit from kilcodo costumes it will be ready in 3 months. I then decided to find holly and our child I checked my iphone and tracked her to the beach I got a kingfisher rescue helicopter and flew there I got someone to take the controls then i jumped out and parachuted onto the beach were I found holly I took of my clothes to reveal swimming trunks I ran over and gave holly a kiss then i gave our kid a cuddly wolf. I then asked holly about names we agreed on fox as he was smart and cunning. I later went for a swim but it was so cold my testicles hurt I came out of the water we then decided to go home we took Hollys vw home and listened to capital fm when we got home I saw extra cars in the driveway I recognised dad's terrible car I am going to give him a new one. I quickly ran into the garage got the keys for the land rover discovery and then stole dad's car took his stuff out then sold it and put the money in the land rover then went inside. The whole of the family was here and also Kates daughter and lily's son were there I was so happy Kate's daughter was called Sophie and lily's son was called toby. I got my phone out and called hq "hi it's me sam I want 50% deals on everything for this week in tribute to my son fox and my sister's son toby and my other sister's daughter sophie" "yes sir also I have got a thank you letter from kilcodo costumes I shall fax you it" "Thank you" i then hung up "who was that son" dad asked "oh just making everything half price" "ok cool" "and dad I got you a present to say sorry it's in the driveway" "oh what could it be" dad seemed excited we went out to the driveway and he jumped on me "i have always wanted one of these" "your welcome dad and there is money inside for your old car" "Thank you I love it" we then went on a cruise leaving the girls to talk I jumped out of the door my dad screamed I landed in my lamborghini adventador roadster and floored it i got garth to pick it up for me we raced around the police then showed up i just simply gave garth there car then gave them the keys to a new one we then raced off I tuned into the police frequency and said "this is wolf there is a race in progress between a land rover lamborghini adventador roadster and a police car do not intercept wolf out" i then put the prodigy on turned the pace lights on then cranked up the speed we raced for hours until i ran out of fuel and the brake fluid all escaped I was doing 200mph I saw some kids doing handbrake turns I flew up to them and did a handbrake turn into a petrol station then did a 360 so I was facing the correct way I then filled up payed and jumped in and slid out of the petrol station with come and get it by selena gomez and the pace lights on rave setting. I met up with the gang and we went home.

We pulled up in the driveway we found all of the girls we asked were the kids are and they told us they are in bed I then decided to have a party because the rooms are sound proof we parted all night dad was to drunk to walk so everyone stayed around our house we had hidden cctv in every room so we watched eve bouncing on Winston's dick then we watched humphrey on top of kate having sex with her then we switched to lily up against a wall being done by garth then if someone was to watch are room they would see holly on her side with my dick up her ass.

I woke up with a nice feeling of holly licking my sheeth we then got up naked and walked in dads room to see eve on all 4s taking his cock they then saw us. "oh my god erm bad time dad" i said he looked scared "omg you scared the shit out of me and you can't talk you were having fun last night too" "well true oh shit I forgot eve was here" "don't worry I am knotted with her she can't move"

After everyone got up

"Wow last night was wild" garth said "Yeah your dick is so big" lily agreed "no I meant the party" "oh right" everyone laughed at this.

3 months later

I was going on holiday with everyone to America I was going to pick up my fursuit. We were in a daf plaxton supreme I was driving we went straight onto the runway and went inside the learjet I took the controls and did some checks then we took off.

End of the flight

Everything was going well until an alarm went off it was the engine warning the engine was under performing that can't be good I went on the loudspeaker "please fasten your seatbelts we are experiencing problems" i said then contacted the airport "we are experiencing right engine performance problems permission to land we will need fire trucks and ambulances on standby 3 young children on board we have just lost both engines aircraft wolf666 out" i shouted "permission granted runway 3 is all yours" after that there was no more contact with the tower I then went on the loud speaker "please stay calm and brace for emergency landing" i then lined up and hoped for the best. We were close to the ground I tried my best we landed perfectly but the right wheel collapsed we skidded to a stop i deployed the emergency exits I then shouted "go go go" everyone got down there was now fire getting closer I was trapped i went in the cabin and smashed the window and jumped out I ripped my bottom half of clothes revealing my man hood I was embarrassed. I got up checked everyone was ok then got some more clothes and we made our way to the hotel.

The next day

I woke up and went to kilcodo costumes to pick up my fursuit it was amazing I walked back to the hotel in my fursuit when I got there I walked in holly shouted at me "who the fuck are you" "oh I don't know YOUR HUSBAND" i shouted "oh sorry pup" she said hugging me I hugged her back we then went to furry weekend alanta witch was cool. I went to a photo shoot in my fursuit then uploaded them to and sent one to killy for her website. I went to a furry disco and got called up to the stage where all of the fursuits killy made danced too Charlie brown on my way it was amazing fun. Later I got called to the stage again for most realistic fursuit I made a speech "i would like to first invite my wife holly to the stage for being my artist I have got you a little something" i said holly ran up the stage and I gave her a cute fox fursuit she kissed me then went off to get changed I then continued "also I would like to invite the person who made this fursuit for me my best friend killy from the kilcodo costumes department" killy then ran up the stage I gave her a friendly hug then gave her a iphone 6 with unlimited texts and unlimited calls and unlimited data and unlimited itunes money with 500gb of space and another 5000gb icloud space. She hugged me again then we got the hole of the kilcodo costumes team to dance including me and holly we danced too John Newman love me again. We had lots of fun and danced all night I really do love furrys I even repainted my car too honk if your a furry. Lots of people honked I made sure to honk back and wave I made a list of all there number plates for later reference. We then went back to the hotel.

The next day

I went to furafinity united 6 were I again met killy which was fun I got asked to go on the hockey team which I did and had lots of fun we won so I gave the other team free iphones and then we got lunch then partyed some more until we went home everyone was too drunk to drive so I took them to a hotel I owned in a Mercedes benz bus we ended up all sharing a big room there was 30 of us I ended up sleeping with holly and killy wrapped around me we all did have sex that night I had sex with killy and holly which was fun.

Next day

I woke up with my head spinning I had a bad headache I was going to be si- I was brought out of my thoughts when I threw up all over the kitchen. Great more cleaning I then heard screaming oww my head it was fox I got holly to feed him I then got my car keys and went to the airport to sort out transport home I went with a concept helicopter that flys 600 mph I then flew to the hotel. I loaded up the helicopter then said goodbye got everyone on bored then took off when we got back we were landing and an alarm went off when I landed "warning low fuel" i laughed then shut down the engine. We went inside and went to bed I woke up at 7am got up went to my car and drove off to work I got too apple hq I fired some people I then went home my life was amazing!

**Last update for awhile as not long until gta v.**


End file.
